Digimon: Digital Monsters 02 - Episode 24
by Ultram
Summary: "The Deadly Bash! Orgermon's Return!" - The DigiDestined continue their reconstruction on the Digital World, continuing with a Punimon Village, when trouble hits them. Veemon, Patamon, Terriermon, and Lopmon are unable to Digivolve, Orgermon's back, and a


The All-New

The All-New

****

DIGIMON 02

Digital Monsters

Orgermon has returned to stop

the DigiDestined children. But will

they be able to Digivolve to stop it?

****

The Deadly Bash! Orgermon's Return!

****

Jay Barial

Quick Explanation

Episode 23 was skipped because if I were to re-writer it, it would have been exactly the same except with the DigiEgg of Kindness (which would remain in its D-Terminal the entire time) instead of the Crest of Kindness. So, I figured this shouldn't have been re-written. That's, I'm skipping to episode 24. Hope you enjoy it. See ya later. –Jay Barial aka Ultram.

Chapter One: The Digital Clean-Up Crew

"Armadillomon Armor Digivolved to . . . Digmon! The Drill of Knowledge!"

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolved to . . . Halsemon! The Wings of Love!"

"Patamon Digivolved to . . . Angemon!"

"Gatomon Armor Digivolved to . . . Nefertimon! The Angel of Light!"

"Veemon Digivolved to . . . Veedramon!"

"Terriermon Digivolved to . . . Galgomon!"

"Lopmon Digivolved to . . . Wendimon!"

In order to fully restore the Digital World to the way it once was, Davis, TK, Cody, Yolei, Kari, and Willis had to work together to rebuild the Digital World after the havoc they brought upon the Digital World when they were battling with the Digimon Emperor. So, today, they decided it was time to rebuild a small village that was destroyed during a fight.

They needed all the help they could get, so Willis decided to come with them and together their seven Digimon were successfully rebuilding the village. And with the help of Angemon, Veedramon, Galgomon, and Wendimon, four naturally Digivolved Digimon, they would be able rebuild the village in no time.

By the end of the day, the six DigiDestined children had successfully rebuilt most of the village. Though, it wasn't really the same without any Digimon in it.

"It's a shame what happened to this place," said Willis, as he and the others stood over a cliff that looked over the small village. A small DigiPort was nearby. "I wish I could have seen it before it was destroyed."

"But Willis," said Davis, "you have to admit that we did a pretty good job rebuilding it."

"Especially me," replied Veemon. "And it's because of Veedramon's strength and power that this job was done."

"You're so modest, aren't you Veemon," replied Gatomon with a little chuckle.

"At least you weren't here for when Ken destroyed the Digital World," replied Cody darkly.

"Ken," murmured Kari. "I wonder what he's up to these days?"

"Yeah," said Yolei. "But we probably won't see him any time soon, since he can't go to the Digital World anymore, right?"

Davis nodded. "You should be right. Besides, if he were to return to the Digital World, who knows what he'd do."

"Maybe he'd help us," said Willis. "I know I had a change of heart and responsibility when Lopmon returned to me. And the same thing happened to Ken with Wormmon, so maybe he has a change of heart."

Cody remained silent, while the others all nodded with some agreement.

"But I guess we'll never find out," said TK. "Though, like the village, it would have been interesting to meet Ken before he was destroyed . . ."

Lopmon nodded. "It's hard for a person to heal. But, if they truly want to, then they could."

"Still," replied Cody, "even if Ken could return to the Digital, he couldn't help us. He probably wouldn't help us. But since Wormmon's gone, he probably wouldn't want to return here and he'd be useless without a Digimon."

Willis sighed. "Just a thought."

Davis yawned and patted Willis on the back. "It's time to head back Willis! Besides, I'm . . . _hungry_."

"There's a surprise," replied Veemon, walking passed Davis towards the DigiPort.

The five DigiDestined watched as Willis said good-bye and he, Lopmon, and Terriermon headed back to America.

Chapter Two: Ken . . .

Ken yawned as he heard the front door of his house open. Minomon, who was Wormmon's In-Training form, lay by his side sleeping away. Ken figured it was just his imagination when suddenly, he heard his door open.

The young boy clinched his eyes shut, when a bright light from his computer screen slowly turned on. Ken slowly opened on eye and there was a strange woman in front of his computer screen.

"Who is that Ken?" whispered Minomon sleepily.

"I don't know," said Ken, slowly raising his voice. "Hey! Who are you!"

The white-haired woman chuckled as she slowly turned towards Ken and chuckle. "Emperor, are you having trouble sleeping? That's because you're through!"

"What?" cried Ken in confusion. "Wh-who are you?"

"You were just so useless," replied the woman, continuing to do something with his computer.

"What are you talking about," growled Ken. "And what do you think you know about me?"

"You had some much potential," replied the woman.

Suddenly, Ken remember the letter he had gotten after he had given up being the Digimon Emperor earlier that day. It mention something about how much potential he could have had, and how he wasted it.

When Ken snapped back to the present, the woman was gone and the computer had gone off-line.

"Is she gone?" whispered Minomon.

"I sure hope so," replied Ken.

****

Cody grunted as he tried to slash his grandfather with his Kendo stick. He and his grandfather exchanged a series of blows before Cody was defeat with a small tap on the head.

As the lesson ended, the two relatives slowly took off the Kendo gear and relaxed over some food.

"Hey," said Cody's grandfather, pulling out some from his pack, "check these out. They're liquid yogurt packs."

"Oh," said Cody curiously.

"I always eat yogurt with a spoon, right?" His grandfather chuckled. "_Wrong_! Last week I said, 'What the heck!' and I tried it this way. And what a surprise. It turned I that I really prefer drinking my yogurt than eating it with a spoon."

"Hmmm," said Cody.

"So, as you can see Cody, you have to realize that you can't keep on learning if you don't keep on trying," said his grandfather. "It's actually an interesting lesson."

Cody nodded and asked, "so do you think if someone changes, that it's always a good thing?"

"It depends how the change," replied his grandfather. "And of course, you must always give a person a chance to change."

  
Chapter Three: The Punimon Village

After school was over, the five DigiDestined children contacted Willis and headed to the Digital World, back to the small village they had reconstructed yesterday.

"Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!" said a whole herd of small, red, Digimon.

"We have new friends," murmured Davis.

"Let's play! Let's play!" they all chanted.

"What are they?" wondered Willis curiously.

"They're Punimon," replied Lopmon. "They're Baby Digimon. This is probably a Punimon Village or something."

TK nodded. "Yeah . . . You're probably right Lopmon. The older DigiDestined encountered a Pagumon Village, which in the end was suppose to be a Koromon Village until we ran out those annoying Pagumon."

"Well, since we've rebuilt their homes, they've decided to come back home," said Armadillomon.

"All right," said Yolei. "So if we restore stuff to ghost towns throughout the Digital World, the Digimon that live there will return. Like here."

"Let's get back to work!" instructed TK.

Davis sighed as the Punimon continued hopping up and down and shouting and cheering. "They're a major _pain_!"

Kari ignored Davis's comment and bent down to pick up a Punimon. "Aw, they're cute."

"Oh! They're so sweet!" said Davis, quickly picking up a Punimon.

"That's not what you said a second," replied Veemon and Willis, leering at Davis from the corner of their eyes.

"Well, anyway . . ." Davis pulled out his Digivice and held it up high. "Well Veemon, let's give this our best shot today! You know what to do! Digivolve!" Davis's Digivice started to react and sent a signal to Veemon and it started to glow.

"Veemon Digivolved to . . ." Veemon continued glowing until, it simply stopped. "Huh!"

"Hey, why didn't you Digivolve Veemon!" growled Davis angrily. "You have to try harder! Digivolve!" His Digivice started to react again and Veemon began to glow.

"Veemon Digivolved to . . . " Veemon continued glowing, until he stopped glowing again. "Veemon . . . I'm still Veemon . . ."

Veemon slowly looked up at Davis and replied, "I guess my biorhythm's off today or something."

"It's weird," said Davis. "You ate a ton and you, Patamon, Terriermon, and Lopmon all Digivolved fine yesterday."

"Why can I Digivolve . . . _why_!" cried Veemon in horror. "I'm done."

Davis glanced at Willis and replied, "Willis, why don't you try to get Terriermon and Lopmon to Digivolve?"

"No, no," replied Terriermon and Lopmon in unison. "We haven't eaten much today so we probably won't Digivolve! No use trying!"

Davis glared at them and snorted. "Fine."

"We're pooped too," replied Patamon and Gatomon.

"I think . . . I have it!" said Davis happily. "Though you ate and ate and you're full and you should be able to Digivolve, you just haven't fought for so long, you're outta shape when it comes to Digivolving."

While Davis was trying to figure out what exactly was wrong with Veemon, the other DigiDestined had already plotted a plan of their own.

"Due to the fact that we've been working so hard, Cody, Willis, and I will be working while the rest of you take a break," said Yolei, as they completed their talk.

"Ode to joy," replied Davis. "Are you just saying this because Veemon can't Digivolve to Veedramon."

"No, no Davis, no, no," replied Willis.

TK, Kari, Patamon, Gatomon, all got up and nodded.

"We have some stuff to do outside of town," said TK. "We have to check something out."

"We'll be back in about an hour," replied Kari.

"I might just walk along with-" but before Davis could finish, he was interrupted by Yolei.

"_You_ Davis, shall be helping the young ones," said Yolei.

But before he could argue, Kari and TK had already gone off.

Chapter Four: A Brand New Problem

Outside of the Punimon Village, TK, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon stood in a small circle to test out to see if they could Digivolve. Due to her current situation, Gatomon couldn't Digivolve.

"No go for Gato," replied Gatomon sadly.

"All right Patamon, give it your all," said TK.

TK held up his Digivice high and it started to react and shined a signal upward into the sky and released a signal that shined upon Patamon.

"Patamon Digivolved to . . ." Patamon began to glow and started to grow . . . but he didn't. "Patamon . . ."

"I need a break," replied Patamon.

"We're no amateurs like Veemon, what's going on!" cried Gatomon.

TK sighed and glanced up towards a cliff. "You know, I thought the control spires were knocked out of commission when Ken left, but I'm beginning to suspect that this means that the control spires are active again . . ."

Kari nodded.

TK, Kari, Patamon, nor Gatomon noticed the same, mysterious white-haired woman standing in front of the control spire with a satisfied smirk on her face. Orgermon stood right next to her as the watched Yolei, Cody, Willis, and Davis in the village below.

"Go," ordered the woman.

Orgermon chuckled as he rampaged down towards the Punimon Village.

****

"_Go_!" While Cody and Digmon were down below, working on the pipeline, Davis and Veemon were working hard on getting the Punimon to play soccer with him.

Meanwhile, Yolei and Halsemon were hard at work reconstruction one of the last fallen buildings.

As they were hard at work, all the Punimon froze and terror and hid behind Davis.

"What's going on?" asked Veemon in confusion.

"Look!" they all shouted.

Davis and Veemon turned towards the hill with the control spire on it and there was that same Digimon heading towards them again. Orgermon.

"Uh oh," said Davis. He glanced at the Punimon and nodded. "Stay back here while Veemon and I take out Orgermon." He held up his Digivice, which had already begun to react and he shouted, "Veemon, Digi-Armor Energize!"

As the DigiEgg of Courage emerged from his D-3, Veemon began to glow and grow. "Veemon Armor Digivolved to . . . Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!"

Flamedramon ran at full speed towards the incoming Orgermon and the clashed as they began exchanging powerful blows.

Davis glanced around and started running out of the small field. "Willis! Willis! Where are you!"

Within several seconds, Willis, Terriermon, and Lopmon emerged from behind a building they were reconstructing. "What's going on Davis?"

"It's . . . Orgermon," said Davis terror. "He's back!"

Willis glanced at Terriermon and then at Lopmon. "You guys can't Digivolve, right?"

They nodded.

"Well then we'll have to fight him the way we are," said Terriermon and Lopmon. They turned Davis and Willis and nodded. "We'll be back!" They jumped up into the air and landed on a building and quickly lunged towards the Orgermon that was attacking Flamedramon.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon inhaled and created a blast of green energy and fired it at the occupied Orgermon.

"Tiny Twister!" Lopmon created a clear blast of energy that it fired at Orgermon.

The two blasts combined together and hit Orgermon with full force and it started to stumble backwards.

"Aw, more Digimon!" growled Orgermon eagerly. "What fun! Pummel Whack!" Orgermon angrily punch the two Rookie Digimon as they neared in towards the Digimon, and sent them flying back.

Chapter Five: Orgermon's Return?

Terriermon and Lopmon slammed into a building next to Flamedramon and the house collapsed.

"No!" shouted Davis.

"All of our hard work!" cried Willis.

"Now I'm mad! Do it Halsemon!" Suddenly, from a building, Halsemon emerged with Yolei on his back.

"Tempest Wing!" roared Halsemon as it shot two blasts of energy at Orgermon.

"I don't think so!" Orgermon deadened the attack by blocking it with its giant bone club. "You DigiDestined think so highly of yourselves. I beg to differ. Pummel Whack!" Orgermon slammed Terriermon and Lopmon against the wall of another building with its club and then sent Flamedramon and Halsemon flying back too.

The three DigiDestined all sighed as their Digimon were swiftly knocked around.

"We're back," said TK slowly as he, Kari, and their Digimon approached. "What's going on?"

"It's a Digimon attack," said Yolei, as she signaled for them to hurry. "We'll need your Digimon to Digivolve, _now_!"

TK and Kari glanced at each other and nodded. "Right!"

"Patamon Armor Digivolved to . . . Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!"

"Gatomon Armor Digivolved to . . . Nefertimon! The Angel of Light!"

As the two Digimon flew over the buildings they emerged into the ball and gasped in horror.

"Orgermon!" they shouted in unison. "What are you doing here?"

"And who are? More Digimon?" growled Orgermon angrily.

"Orgermon!" TK and Kari quickly ran passed Yolei, Willis, and Davis.

"Huh?" He spun around and there were two new DigiDestined. But oddly enough, Orgermon didn't seem to remember them from four years ago . . . "Who are you?"

"We don't want to hurt you Orgermon," said Pegasusmon.

"But you're harming our friends and we cannot allow you to do that," said Nefertimon.

"You know Orgermon?" asked Willis.

"Yes," said Kari, turning back towards the others. "Orgermon was with us, along with several other Digimon, and helped us defeat Piedmon four years ago."

"But why doesn't he remember us now?" wondered TK. TK glanced around and sighed. "Where's Cody?"

****

"We're almost done here Cody," said Digmon, as he drilled into the ground with Cody on his back. They were working on the underground pipeline that had been damaged. But, Cody seemed to be distracted about something else, and wasn't paying any attention to Digmon. "Cody! Oh, Cody? Earth to Cody? What's wrong Cody?"

"Huh?" Cody slowly looked up and smirked. "It's nothing Digmon, I'm just thinking about- _Ow_!" Cody couldn't see what it was, but he felt a sharp stinging pain in his cheek as something extremely small shot by his face, almost like a bullet. "Hey! What was that!"

"Hey! It's a Digimon" growled Digmon, as it pointed to a small speck that was on a rock.

"A Digimon?" said Cody, as it examined it. "But it's not being controlled by a Control Spire or a Dark Ring, so why is it attacking us."

"I don't know," answered Digmon. "But I do know that's Thundermon. This bite size Digimon may be really small, but it's really quick. It'll slashed by you in a split second and you won't even know it. Some are even strong enough to create a giant tornado that'll sending you off your feet!"

Thundermon quickly shot by Digimon, quickly slashing by the Digimon and it couldn't even land one hit on the Digimon, and slowly limbs started falling off of Digmon, and it reverted back to Armadillomon.

"Why are you doing this Thundermon!" shouted Cody, but the small electrical Digimon simply ignored Cody's plea.

The minuet, little Thundermon quickly shot through the roof of the underground pipeline they were working on, causing a huge boulder to collapse on hurl down towards them.

"Armadillomon!" cried Cody in fear.

Chapter Six: Utter Confusion! An Evolution?

"Armadillomon!" cried Cody in fear, when suddenly his D-3s started to glow and react with Armadillomon.

Cody's D-3 released a signal that shot upwards towards the sky and within a split second, a new signal started to shower down upon Cody's Armadillomon. "Armadillomon Digivolved to . . ." Armadillomon started to grow until he was taller than the underground pipeline they were in. Huge spikes started to grow out of Armadillomon's back and its tail grew a huge ball at the end of it that had sharp, spiky points. "Ankylomon!"

The huge boulder that was falling towards them simply bounced off of Ankylomon, and Thundermon, who was attempting to drill through Ankylomon, was spinning around, attempting to crack the armor on Ankylomon' arm. "That's enough." Ankylomon swung its arm and sent Thundermon.

"Is that you . . . Armadillomon?" asked Cody, who was hiding behind the huge Digimon.

"Yes, I am the Champion form of Armadillomon," said the huge Digimon, "Ankylomon. These thick armor plats protect me from vicious attacks and my Tail Hammer attack will leave your enemies stunned."

Ankylomon held down its hand and Cody stepped onto it. "Now I'm really confused. Veemon couldn't Digivolve to Champion level, but now you can. What's going on?"

"I don't know," replied Ankylomon, "but we better head to the surface."

****

"Bunny Blast!"

"Tiny Twister!"

The two little bunny-like Digimon jumped towards Orgermon and released two blasts of energy and shot straight to Orgermon. The two attacks hit Orgermon in the chest and slammed the Digimon back into a small building.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon jumped up and as Orgermon began to recover and released a ton of tiny rockets of fire that pummeled into Orgermon, forcing him to stumble back eve further and slam into more buildings.

"Orgermon!" Orgermon spun around and there were those same two kids again. This made the Digimon let his guard down and three beams of energy from Halsemon, Nefertimon, and Pegasusmon hit Orgermon and caused a surge of energy to flow through the Digimon.

"No!" Kari shouted, standing in front of Orgermon to protect the Digimon. "Nefertimon, don't hurt him! It's our friend, Orgermon!"

"What are you talking about Kari," said Nefertimon, as she landed on top of a building with Halsemon and Pegasusmon. "We don't even know if that's the same Orgermon."

"It is! It has to be!" cried TK, as he stood in front next to Kari, trying to protect Orgermon.

"Why are they trying to protect a Digimon that's trying to destroy them?" wondered Willis.

Davis shrugged. "Whatever reason it is, it's gonna end up getting them killed!"

Orgermon slowly recovered from the multiple attacks and slowly looked down upon the two children who were blocking his way. "You . . . _you_ two are the reasons I got hurt! You distracted me!"

"Orgermon," said Kari, looking up at the Digimon, "don't you remember us. Years ago, we joined forces to defeat the Dark Masters and we defeated Piedmon."

Orgermon glared angrily at the children and roared, "Dark Masters! Piedmon! I don't remember any of this! It's all a lie!" Orgermon pulled out his bone club and swung the club backwards, preparing to hit the two DigiDestined.

"I know you're not going to hit us Orgermon," said TK slowly.

"Oh really?" Orgermon swung at the two children and thought that they'd go flying, but Terriermon and Lopmon had quickly jumped in the way and managed to grab Orgermon's club from out of its hands, and Flamedramon had already grabbed TK and Kari and quickly dashed away towards Davis, Yolei, and Willis.

Chapter Seven: The Mysterious Digimon

Orgermon slowly turned towards the twin Digimon and roared angrily and started to charge towards them. Orgermon bashed into Lopmon and Terriermon, sending them flying back towards the DigiDestined kids. He picked up his club and growled, "DigiDestined, now you will pay."

All of a sudden, the ground started to rumble and a house several feet away started to sink into the ground as a huge, dinosaur-like Digimon emerged from the ground, with a small boy in his hands.

"Hey look!" Yolei pointed at the boy in the Digimon's hands and smiled brightly. "It's Cody!"

Lopmon, along with Terriermon, quickly got up and headed towards Willis. "So, that must mean that this Digimon holding Cody is Armadillomon's Champion form!"

Halsemon, Nefertimon and Pegasusmon flew over towards the huge Digimon.

"Cody, are you all right!" shouted Pegasusmon.

Cody slowly nodded. "Yes. There was a really small Digimon attacking us for a moment, but it seemed to disappear."

"So, is that Digmon?" asked Halsemon.

"Yeah," replied Cody cheerfully. "Armadillomon at the Champion level."

Orgermon slowly froze and began to back away. "Too . . . many . . . Digimon." Orgermon spun around and began walking away. "I have to go, since you're using your numbers against me."

"Hey! Bunny-" But Terriermon was interrupted by Cody's yell as Davis, Yolei, Willis, TK, and Kari all turned their attention back to Ankylomon, who had a stunned look on his face.

The Digimon that had attacked Cody, Thundermon, had created a giant cyclone of energy and had pulled Cody from out of Ankylomon's hands. Along with a stream of rocks, Cody was hurled up into the sky, and he was so high up that if he came out of the tornado, he'd start to fall and end up getting killed.

"Ankylomon!" shouted Cody, as he continued flying up into the sky. But, as he did, Cody slammed into something and arms began to wrap around him. He slowly looked up and there was a huge, green, winged, insect-like Digimon, who had caught Cody.

The Digimon wrapped its arms around Cody and dived down towards Ankylomon. It quickly dropped off Cody in Ankylomon's hand and darted off towards the small Thundermon who had started the entire ordeal.

"Who is that Ankylomon?" asked Cody curiously.

"I don't know," answered Ankylomon. "Never seem him before."

"Cody!" The five other DigiDestined children quickly rushed over towards Ankylomon and Cody. Davis was in the lead and was trying to talk to Cody. "Cody! Are you all right!"

He slowly nodded. "Yeah, that strange Digimon saved me."

"Who was that Digimon?" asked Halsemon.

"I haven't the slightest clue," answered Ankylomon.

"Who ever he was, he saved my life," replied Cody.

The strange green soldier had turned its attention away from the DigiDestined children and to Thundermon. It kept on trying to land a hit, but the Digimon kept on missing.

As Cody glanced around, he felt as if something were wrong . . . missing in fact. But, before Cody could realize what had happened, his attention was drawn straight to Thundermon and the other Digimon.

The green Digimon's claw was held out and a blade emerged from the Digimon, which was radiating with a brilliant light. It jabbed it blade towards the Thundermon and as it did, the Digimon began to glow and quickly shattered into millions of pieces.

Chapter Eight: An Enemy's Return?

"Did he vaporize him?" asked Yolei slowly.

"That Digimon destroyed Thundermon," murmured Cody slowly, as the large, insect Digimon slowly turned towards the six DigiDestined children.

"Stingmon!" The insect Digimon fluttered towards a building and as it flew behind it, a familiar face emerged from behind a small tower.

"Hey," said Cody. "No . . ."

"It's Ken," murmured Davis quietly.

"Then that must mean . . ." The insect Digimon flew in front of the building and in front of Ken, and as it did it began to glow and it slowly reverted into a familiar face they all recognized. "That must mean that's Wormmon."

Ken, holding Wormmon in his arms, slowly turned around, backing away from the other DigiDestined and jumped off of the small building and walked away.

"He's back," said Cody in distress. "And Wormmon too."

"But Wormmon's been able to Digivolve somehow," said Davis. "And Wormmon was destroyed in the first place so . . ."

"So what," replied Lopmon, as he approached Davis. "I came back as a DigiEgg. Wormmon probably did too."

Yolei dropped down to the ground and thought for a moment. "But I thought Ken wasn't able to return to the Digital World. Now with Wormmon, who can naturally Digivolve, as well as armor Digivolve into Puttimon, we might have a bigger challenge on our hands."

All the other Digimon around them began to glow and Flamedramon, Halsemon, Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, and Ankylomon all returned to their Rookie forms.

"Uh, guys," said Cody, turning towards his friend, "this may not be important, but I think I know why Armadillomon was able to Digivolve into Ankylomon." Cody pointed towards the ledge that Orgermon had started from. "Look. The Control Spire that was there is gone."

"Hmmm," mumbled Willis, who had finally decided to break the momentary silence. "Your friend Ken returns with his Digimon, Orgermon attacks us, and the Control Spire on the hill's gone." He stood up and picked up Lopmon, Terriermon was helping out Armadillomon. "Even though they seem disconnected, I have a feeling they're the key to figuring out what's going on."

"At least I can Digivolve again if I want to!" said Veemon eagerly.

Davis shook his head slowly. "With all the Control Spires active again, this could be more trouble than we think . . ."

****

The slightly injured Orgermon slowly made his way away from the Punimon Village, after the DigiDestined's Digimon had all appeared and almost all had Digivolved and attacked him. He was heading towards his master's hideout.

"What were those children talking about," murmured Orgermon, as he slowly trudged towards an extremely huge and oversized house. "How could they possibly know me when I have never seen them before in my life." Orgermon stopped and closed his eyes, trying to think back to things that had happened several years back, but he slowly discovered that he could remember back to anything back then.

"I have a feeling they might know something," murmured Orgermon. Orgermon stopped for a moment and put all of its way on its club to hold him up. He closed his eyes and began concentrating and focusing really hard. He slowly trailed through a series of memories that lead back further and further into his life until he reached a point when he first met his master. And when he did, he tried to think back further to when he had at least emerged from a DigiEgg, but as he did, he felt some sort of short-circuiting feeling within him and blacked out.

"Hmmm." A strange, white-haired woman stood over Orgermon and sighed. "Something's going wrong. There must have been something wrong with him . . . or he's trying to access memories." The woman sighed and snapped as several Snimon appeared. "Those DigiDestined children must have gotten to him." She smirked. "It doesn't matter, because if Orgermon can't defeat it . . . then I'll just find another Digimon to finish them off."

****

As the DigiDestined continue to try to figure out what Orgermon attacked them, and why Ken and his Digimon destroyed, there's a bigger problem on their hands: Terriermon and Palmon are both injured when trying to fight off a Golemon, leaving Michael and Willis to hold off the insane Digimon. Will the other DigiDestined be able to get their in time to help Seadramon and Wendimon stop Golemon destroy a dam and flood a city? Find out in _Digimon Attack! A Mysterious Creature_. 


End file.
